


Family

by Idk34



Series: Navy SEAL Evan Buckley-Spencer [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk34/pseuds/Idk34
Summary: The 118 knew Evan Buckley even if they weren’t speaking to him because of the lawsuit.They were wrong.When a bounty is put out for Clay Spenser, Eliot Spenser & Evan Spenser by the Taliban of 30million for each and to top it of with a ‘wanted for murder’ for Evan Spenser. The 118 are left behind to wonder who is Buck. While Bravo team are wondering similar about their youngest.*previously titled Real family won’t let go^I renamed the fic because I really don’t know what to name it
Relationships: Brian Armstrong/Clay Spenser, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Navy SEAL Evan Buckley-Spencer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855924
Comments: 106
Kudos: 406





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what I’m doing. I’m really bad at writing but I’ve had this Idea in my head and thought I’ll give it a go and write it out.  
> Tags also may change.

Let’s Start at the beginning.

Evan “Buck” Buckley-Spenser, age 23. Brother to Clay Spenser. Half Brother to Eliot Spenser & Madeline Buckley. Son of Ash Spenser.

Evan was the youngest of the Four with Maddie being 38, Eliot at 32, Clay at 26.

He was never really wanted by his parents. Then again none of them were really except Maddie. Ash (who has never been Dad to him) was married to Teresa Buckley they had Maddie and were a perfect family aside from the fact his father was never home for the girls as he was always on deployment, jumping to help his fellow teammates.  
He got bored of the little family when Teresa was diagnosed with breast cancer, and like the asshole Ash is he cheated on Teresa when Maddie was around 6. Of course she hadn’t known that till a baby ended up at their front door.  
When Teresa has passed Ash found another woman Maria around 2 years later, who than he proceeded to marry. Maria was a pretty woman with light blonde hair and fair skin. She had problems though she was a drug addict. It wasn’t a big problem though she hid it from the children and loved them.  
Ash & Maria never intended to have more children but than she later fell pregnant 5 years later. They than had Clay Spenser. Maddie was 12 when Clay was Born while Eliot was 6.  
Maria had then fell pregnant again 2 years later but she was becoming more and more depressed and Ash was away more. Maddie had to play Mother even though she was still young. Maddie needed to be strong for her brothers and her Mom.  
When Evan was born Maria had gotten worse she wasn’t coping with her husband being gone all the time event though she tried. She loved them at that’s what mattered the most.

When Evan was 3 he and Clay were abandoned. Maddie had left to collage and had Married Doug. Ash had sent Eliot to military school. Maria has Passed and Ash was never there. Eric Blackburn one of their fathers teammates they had met on occasion had convinced Ash to send them to Liberia to live with their grandparents.  
The two Children loved it And wrote notes regularly to their siblings. Sadly their grandparents had passed when Evan was 13. When he and Clay were sent back to America he got his name legally changed to Evan Buckley-Spenser and started going by the name Buck, despite his fathers insistence. 

Clay Eventually left too. When he turned 17 he applied for the Navy Seal to follow in their father’s footsteps or erase them he wasn’t sure.

He’s Not sure how but when Buck turned 15 he was sent and invitation to join the Navy SEALS, much to his surprise.

Buck was great at Being a SEAL despite people’s insistence he wouldn’t be because of his young age as well as his cocky personality.

Buck supposed his personality was a great excuse to the higher ups when he * accidentally on purpose* punched his Green Team instructor in the face. At the time he wasn’t very well known around the base which made a great excuse for his being *kicked* of the SEALS. 

He wasn’t kicked out of the SEALs he was put on an elite SEAL team which very few knew about. This team known as Ruby Team did off the books black ops missions for the government.

Buck over the years gained a reputation over all the military bases for being the most deadliest & youngest Navy SEAL ever recorded. No one knew who Evan Spenser (he went by Even Spenser so he didn’t need to Hyphenate his name) was though many made rumours up of how they knew the famous Lieutenant Commander Evan Spenser. He was almost like a ghost. 

As His team where typically called in for the black ops missions and hardest missions they were allowed to have other day jobs, although for the first few years there were many missions to go on, though not as many in the present.

The only people that knew Buck properly were his brothers and his team. His team that included-  
Commander Eric Blackburn-who was in charge at TOC & HAVOC  
Commander Steve McGarrett- team leader- Ruby 1  
Lieutenant Eliot Spenser- Crazy Ass Brother - Ruby 3  
Daniel “Hondo” Harrelson- has more sense of self preservation then anyone on the team- Ruby 4  
James”Bucky” Barnes- A deadly ass sniper that never misses and hella violent- Ruby 5  
Brian Armstrong- Clay’s Boyfriend who is supposedly dead and is pretty calm for a dead person- Ruby 6

Having different jobs lead Buck to LA they didn’t need the team much and the missions never lasted long anyway. The condition though of moving further away meant they alll had to have permanent, waterproof comms on 24/7. The comms could easily turn on and off and you could barely tell they were there which was good for the team. It meant they kept in touch.

Buck stayed with Hondo in L.A Evan though he had been staying in Hawaii with Steve and his Partner Danny over the past year.  
He had been with the Navy for around 5 years and he still wanted to help people so Buck became a Firefighter.

Buck officially went by Evan Buckley at the Fire House as he was well known in the navy even though he was a ghost.  
Being a firefighter was hard but it came naturally t to Buck but then all good things come to an end in between having another life,being a firefighter having your Leg be crushed by a Ladder Truck, a Pulmonary embolism, a tsunami and a lawsuit which was only filed to get Chase Mackey fired for being a Fraud. Then being left out on calls and treated harshly by his ‘family’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- there is swearing in this chapter

Buck didn’t mind doing the chores for the 118. Sure he would rather join the team out on calls but overall he didn’t mind. 

It gave him time to think about his life. What was the point in lying to the 118 about his age. All forms saying he is currently 27 when he’s 5 years younger. 

What was he really doing if he wasn’t operating or firefighting. Maybe he should leave LA, maybe it’s time to move again. 

He called Steve during his break. His father figure. His team leader.

“What’s up Puppy,” Steve’s surprisingly chipper voice sounded.

Buck groaned, “Could you Please stop calling me that! Anyway why are you in such a happy mood.”

“Because my 2nd favourite person called me. Besides shouldn’t I be asking why you called me?”

This is exactly what he didn’t want. He more or less wanted to ease the topic of moving into the conversation.

Buck Sighed, “I was thinking it’s time for me to move again.”

He could almost see Steve frown, “Where to?” 

Bucks heart was racing, all thoughts filling is head. What if Steve and Danno didn’t want him back in Hawaii? What If they’re not happy with his decision? Though Buck knew they would be Happy maybe even Estatic that he was coming back, he couldn’t help the thoughts in his head. 

He nervously replied, “Hawaii.”

Steve paused for a few moments and Buck was scared that he going to be angry at him.

Steve replied steadily but slowly, “You’re coming back to Hawaii?”

Buck stammered, “I- ah-yea.” 

He was scared in that moment until Steve screamed at someone who was on his end of the line making Buck flinch. “DANNO, BUCKS COMING BACK TO HAWAII!!!” Steve than proceeded to speak back to Buck, “This is great news! We’ve even got an opening on the task force! This way me and Danno can keep a closer eye on you and make sure you don’t get into heaps of trouble like you did in LA. I need to introduce you to the team they’ll love you, you don’t need to worry about that.”

Buck had never heard Steve so excited,”I- are you sure?”

“What- of course I’m sure, Puppy! So when are you coming?”

Buck thought about this for a second, “How about 2 weeks from now?”

“Ok, Cool, 2 weeks, Everything should be set up for you when you arrive and you are staying with me and Danny. No arguments.Anways I gotta go we just caught a case. See you soon Puppy! Love you!”

“Bye Dad, love you too!” Buck returned hanging up.

Holy Shit, Buck thought to himself, did he just call Steve Dad? 

Buck sighed, his break was almost over now and didn’t have time to dwell on his mistake. Besides he would have to go upstairs to face _Captain Bobby Nash_ sometime soon. He slowly made his was upstairs dreading facing everyone in loft. 

But he halted when he reached the top of the stairs. The TV was on, Thankfully no one was watching it or listening to it as the volume was on mute. No one seemed to realise the Buck was standing there or if they did notice him, they were doing a great job at it.

The TV was showing the news and fuck if that wasn’t scary because there were three different pictures on screen. One of Him, Eliot and Clay. They were all were wearing military uniforms with $30million written under there photos as well as their names. Buck wasn’t an idiot, he knew exactly what this meant, he had a bounty on his head as well as his brothers. It also meant that there was a leak in the higher ups in the military. He ruled out the possibility of it being his father, the asshole hated the brothers with a passion but he would never put them in that much danger. Very few people knew his real name to his face and to get a photo of his face with him being in military uniform, the chances were slim to none. 

The 118 could NOT know who he really was even though it wasn’t really a choice anymore. Buck raced to the TV to turn it off before anyone realised what was going on. Just before he turned off the TV the news flashed to a picture of him standing alone with the title WANTED.

Double Fuck. He needed to leave, people were going to start figuring it that he wasn’t who he said he was soon. He had no clue what he’s wanted for but that was a fucking police poster. There were going to be police at the station any second if Athena had seen it-he had a massive bounty on head for fuck sake, of course she had seen it. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 👀  
> I really don’t know where this is going


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- there be more swearing in this chapter and some violence. Like mentions of guns and knifes

He knew he needed to leave and he needed to leave Now. The police were coming and probably all ready on their way.

He turned on his comm and was treated with the sounds of people screaming at him for him to answer.  
“Calm down guys, I’m alive.” Buck said than muttered under his breath, “for now.”  
He ignored the stares he was getting from the 118, they probably think his crazy, probably always have.  
“Are you safe?” came Eric’s ever so calm response.  
Buck just sighs, “No.”  
“What the fuck is that meant to mean?!” Clay’s voice greeted him.  
Buck sighed once more glancing up at the 118 who were all watching him with interest and looks of confusion on their faces.  
“It means that the police are coming. Remember Athena the cop that I told you about? Yea she’s probably on her way to arrest me right now,” Buckley hisses under his breath hoping the others could not hear him.

Buck casts another glance at the 118 making eye contact with Hen, prompting her to ask a question, “Uh, Buck? Why would Athena arrest you?”

So they did hear, of course they did. What was he meant to tell them? To make matters worse he could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. His time was running out.

He could hear Eddie making a snarky comment of, “He probably did illegal drugs and was dumb enough to tell her.”  
Eddie then proceeded to get an elbow in the ribs from Chimney.

He could here the voices in his ear calling his name telling him to reply, but it didn’t occur to him that Eliot wasn’t on the line. It was just Eric and Clay. He frowned. “Where’s Eliot? Where’s everyone else?” He asked mostly to distract himself, aware that the sirens were close. They were almost here.

Clay replied this time quietly, “Can’t get ahold of him.”  
The police were about a minute out if he was correct, judging by the sound of the siren.  
The 118 was still listening in to the one sided conversation.  
“Bucky is still off of the grid, Steve is on a raid, Brian is on a plane and you already know that Hondo is at work.” Blackburn replied.  
The police were here.  
“Times up.” Buck said aloud. All at once everything exploded (metaphorically). Blackburn and Clay talking on the comms.  
The 118 screaming at him for answers.  
And that obviously was enough reason for the the police to shoot him. Sure it mostly missed him, leaving a graze on his arm but it still stung like a bitch. Leaving him a little stunned that the police attempted to shoot him when he wasn’t showing aggression.

The sound of the bullet ringing out shocked everyone into silence. The police then proceeded to climb the stairs to the loft, surprisingly silent.

He knew he would be shot at again if he didn’t put his hands on his head and kneel on the floor. So that’s exactly what he did. He slowly raised his hands and put them on his head while lowering to his knees. He quickly murmured to Eric and Clay that the police was there and he had a bullet graze. Updating them quickly before the police were close enough to hear, knowing they would be very unhappy if he did not tell them that he was injured, even if it wasn’t that bad.

Buck was not surprised to see Athena in the small group of police in front of him, with a stone cold face, and her gun raised. She holstered her gun and walked towards him pulling out her handcuffs while another officer joined her, the rest still pointing their guns at him. When she reached him she not so gently pulled his arms down behind his back, though still being mindful of his injured arm, to handcuff him. The second officer that approached with Athena roughly patted him down, pulling out the knife that Buck had tucked into his waistband in case of emergencies. Buck just glared at him. Steve had given his that just before his first mission on Ruby team.

Buck was harshly pulled up by Athena who still said nothing. He frowned he knew that He was meant to be read his rights. Something wasn’t right.

He was nudged by Athena to start walking. The officer from before who’s name according to his name tag was Officer Gilbert, had a deathly grip on his injured arm which hurt like hell, and he could feel it pounding. Be got the distinct impression from the way he holding Buck’s arm like it was a prize, and the fact that his body language was confident, his eyes held another story. He was nervous. He was a dirty cop who was obviously going to turn Buck in for the $30 million reward.

When they reached the cars he was all but shoved by Officer Gilbert into Athena’s car.

He could hear Eric and Clay in her ear although they weren’t directly talking to him. By the sounds of things they were trying to decide what to tell Bravo Team about what’s going on.  
Buck let’s out another long sigh. This is going to be a very long day.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Clay Spenser & Eric Blackburn

Clay and Bravo team had just gotten back from a spin-up and were heading to the cages, to change before they went home. What no one was expecting was a frantic looking Eric Blackburn to burst into the room.  
“Commander?” Jason asked, with a crinkle between his brows.  
Blackburn completely ignored him turning to face Clay. “Clay. We need to get u out of here NOW.” Blackburn said it with a deadly serious face, giving Clay the phone he was holding in his hand, opened to the News. Clays eyes widened as he was reading over the limited information. Just from the knowledge of someone knowing who his brothers were showed that there was a leak in the higher ups. The look on Blackburn’s face as Clay looked up was all he needed to know to confirm it.

“Did you try to tell the others?” Clay Questioned  
“Not yet,” Blackburn said looking worried, “I ran straight here as soon as I saw the article. I haven’t even told Lindell yet.”

As soon as Blackburn said that he hadn’t tried to reach the others and immediately turned on his comm and pulled out his phone and started bombarding Buck and Eliot with texts and calls.

Clay had almost forgot Bravo was in the room until Sonny-Bravo 3-said pretty loudly with a strong Texas accent, “Ok, One of ya’ll wanna tell us exactly what the fuck is going on here?!”

Blackburn was about to reply when Clay all but screamed Bucks name, as if he would somehow magically here it.

Well apparently he did because at that moment Buck’s voice sounded through the comms. “Calm down guys, I’m alive,” then pocceded to mutter under his breath, “for now,” which Eric chose to ignore.  
“Are you safe?”  
Buck audibly sighs, “No.”  
“What the fuck is that meant to mean?!” Clay’s angry/concerned voice echoed around the semi-small area. Which just added more to Bravo’s confusion.  
“It means that the police are coming. Remember Athena the cop that I told you about? Yea she’s probably on her way to arrest me right now,” Buck hisses under his breath at Clay.

Clay could hear a voice in the distance, which obviously belonged to a female. “Uh, Buck? Why would Athena arrest you?”

“Buck, can you leave before the police get there?” Eric asked.  
“Buck. Evan. Buck. You gonna answer?” Clay said.

“Where’s Eliot? Where’s everyone else?” Buck asked distractingly.  
Clay replied this time quietly, “Can’t get ahold of him.”  
Both men knew that Bucks tome was almost up. They could here the sirens.  
“Bucky is still off of the grid, Steve is on a raid, Brian is on a plane and you already know that Hondo is at work.” Blackburn replied.  
A moment went by, with sirens slowly getting louder on Buck’s end.  
“Times up.” Buck said aloud.  
“Nononono.” Clay repeated  
“Come on Baby Spenser answer me.” Blackburn whispered.  
There was a lot of Background noises of people talking and screaming on Buck’s end mixed with the sirens.  
Every thing on Bucks end silenced (aside from the sirens) at the sound of a-was that a fucking gunshot.

A few moments past in silence with the quiet sounds of boots on the floor.  
There was a small amount of relief that flooded the two as Buck informed them that the police was there and he had a bullet graze. At least he had enough fucking common sense to tell them that.

Blackburn closed his eyes for a few moments and Clay visibly slouched. “Okay, I think it’s time to explain what’s going on here.” Jason, the team leader spoke.

And if it wasn’t enough for all this crazy shit. Lindell-Blackburn’s boss-burst into the room. “I got ahold of McGarrett, Spenser, Blackburn, your going to Hawaii, I’ll also be coming with you.” Lindell seemed to look around and study the members of Bravo, he sighed. “You guys can go with them, but on your best behaviour. If you choose to stay here, you are not to come to the base. Wheels up in 1 hour. Spenser, be careful making your way through base, you can’t trust anyone. Blackburn, you have permission to tell Bravo what’s going on as long as they swear to not tell a living soul.”

Clay once again sighed. Getting through base is going to be Hell and telling Bravo is going to be one hell of a story even if it isn’t a very long story nor does it involve him much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and the rest on the 118 will be more involved in chapter 5 with some more SEAL!Buck in the next chapter
> 
> Also sorry if there are spelling mistakes because I can’t spell even with auto correct


	4. Chapter 4

Evan Buckley-Spenser

Buck was kinda surprised to say the least. He honestly thought he would be taken to the S.W.A.T headquarters. Which would be both a good and bad thing. Good Being that Hondo was there. Bad, being that Hondo would try help him get out and probably get himself fired in the process.

The Dirty Cop-Officer Gilbert- didn’t pat him down thoroughly enough in Bucks opinion although he wasn’t complaining.

Buck won’t lie. The cops were idiots and he almost felt sorry for Athena. He still had a bobby pin in his pocket, and another small knife in his shoe, not an ideal hiding place for a knife, but it works.

The cops made alot of mistakes. The first being not patting him down properly.  
They put him in a cell alone, in an isolated part of the station, with no visible cameras. Mistake two. Like what police station doesn’t have security cameras everywhere.

Buck sat in silence (the comms being muted on Clay and Erics side so they could discuss what was happening to Bravo Team) for a few minutes in his cell analysing the area. Which was when he found the security flaw of no cameras. There were two police officers or members of security that he could tell. One on each end of the hall. Mistake 3.  
Buck sat in silence for another 5 minutes debating if anyone was actually going to come into the direction of his cell. He eventually gave in after 20 minutes sitting in silence and started picking the lock on the handcuffs having this off within 30seconds. He was never very patient unless need be.

He brought his wrists around the front flexing them a little, to stretch them out. He pulled the knife from his shoe and placed it on the right side of the bench he was sitting on. He then moved to put pressure on the bullet graze on his left arm which was creating a small pool of blood next to him.

What surprised him was the footsteps coming towards him. He quickly grabbed the knife and placed both of his hands behind his back, holding the handcuffs in one hand, the knife in the other. What Buck was not expecting to see was Athena with a bandage. Mistake 4  
Athena opened the door with a key and locked it behind her.  
She then silently began to bandage Buck’s arm. Once finished she turned around and began to walk to the door.

“I’m sorry,” Buck whispered as he came up silently behind her.  
Athena paused slightly and began to turn around. “What-“  
Buck punched her in the head hard enough to knock her out but not cause any long lasting damage aside from a nasty concussion.

He Grabbed the keys from Athena’s belt as well as her gun and tucked it into the waistband of his pants. Holding the knife in one hand and the keys in the other, Buck unlocked the door. Buck knew exactly how to get out of here if he ever got put in a situation like this. He was a little ashamed to admit that he had studied all the maps of every police precinct for this reason. How he got the maps, well that was a story he want willing to expose.

He needed to take out both guards without them alerting each other he went to the right first and strangled the guard. The second guard on the left was tougher he put up a fight although he didn’t use his gun-which was good. The guard managed to get the upper hand on Buck with a punch to the face and getting his head hit into the floor,hard, which left him more than a little dazed. The guard now had a knife and it was making its way towards his abdomen. Buck’s reflexes kicked in and he went to grab the knife handle even as it was coming down on him. The guard was strong, and the knife came down into Bucks lower stomach. Which hurt like a mother fucker. Would 10/10 not recommend getting stabbed. Buck, with a burst of strength pushed the guard off of him and pulled the gun out of his waistband and hit the guard over the top of the head. Buck stood over the man for a second, while he caught his breath, observing the man. He was tall with ash blonde hair and fair skin. He also had a muscular build, one suggesting that he may have once been military.

Good news is that there should be no more guards on the way out. Bad news, there’s a shit ton of blood and stabbing pain in his lower right stomach (no pun intended) and he’s gonna have to tell Eric and Clay if they didn’t already hear his struggles.

__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__

Clay Spenser & Eric Blackburn

“Uh guys, I have a problem,” a voice spoke from their ears. “I was stabbed...”  
Eric blinked a few times. “Excuse me?”  
Clay just sat down on the ramp on C-130 plane and sighs once more. “Did you just say you got stabbed? In a cell? With no one else in it?”  
Buck chuckles nervously. “Haha, yea, funny story. Anyway I need someone to tell me where to go because I can’t exactly sit in the alleyway behind a police precinct, bleeding out, begging to get caught.”

Blackburn was inside of the plane with Lisa Davis, an Intelligence officer who was currently trying to work out who was the leak in the government) and Mandy Ellis a CIA liaison, (who was currently reaching out to her contacts, to find who put the bounty out). Both woman were assigned to Bravo Team and Both trusted members to hold the knowledge of Ruby Team, While the rest of Bravo were still getting ready as they would probably help in taking down who ever started this mess.

Eric opened laptop and started searching for a way to get Buck out of the alleyway.  
“How did you even get out of there?- actually no. I don’t even what to know.”

Buck actually sounds defeated when he next speaks. “I didn’t kill anyone. I just did some things I wish could’ve been prevented.”

Not knowing how to reply Eric just continued in silence.

“Uh ha!” Eric said in triumph. “Do you know your way to the LAX and do you think you could get there without being seen by many people.”

“Uhh. Probably but it’s like a 15 minute walk from here and as soon as the police figure out I’m gone it will be the first place they will go.”

“Your right but there is currently a military plane landed at the LAX which just so happens to be going to Hawaii before heading back to Virginia Beach. And if I’m correct it’s the plane Brian’s on. It takes off in 25 and I know your injured but I can only stall it for so long. I’ll get in touch with whoever is in charge on the plane. Check back in when you get there.”

“I- ok. But how the fuck am I meant to get into the LAX.”

“Your a navy SEAL I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Eric said with a smirk, knowing that Buck would easily get into the LAX even if injured.

Just as he and Bucks conversation ended the rest of Bravo team, noisey as ever, walked into the plane. For some of the best known tier one operators they were surprisingly loud, but they got the job done and that’s what counts.

All the men were close and now that they were cleared to know the truth of Clay Spenser they won’t be able to shut Spenser up. Clay was going to be very excited to finally be able to see his boyfriend. As well as to introduce the guys to him properly as Brian was supposedly dead.  
Eric smiled fondly at the group of men making themselves comfortable on the plane they would be on for the next few hours. He just wished Buck would be okay when they met up with him and Brian as Well as Steve and Danny.

The two men -Steve and Danny- still hadn’t called him and he was starting to get worried. These posters were travelling fast and there was no way the two wouldn’t be worried about their pseudo son.

That also brings to the fact that they couldn’t reach Eliot on the comms. Sure he barely every answered them, even if ordered, but his face was everywhere.

This was going to be a very long day.

__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__

Evan Buckley-Spenser

He made it to the airport in 17. 17minutes of staggering through alleyways and trying to get across a busy road to the airport. Avoiding as many people as possible, not that many people were paying attention to him. Those who were looked at him like he was on drugs and didn’t seem to recognise his face.

Buck had somehow made it around the side of the airport, dodging security. Currently he was standing in front of a fence at the side of the airport by the planes, holding a hand to his side, putting pressure on the stab wound.

He had never realised how slack the airport security was till this moment. The fence was a wire fence about 4 metres high, easy enough to climb. It had no barbed wire at the top like the fences around airports usually do.

He slowly approached the fence and started to climb, which again was no fucking fun, with a bullet graze and stab wound. When he got to the the other side of the fence and was safely on the ground he quickly ran to the closest cover which was between a bunch on steel barrels and crouched between them while checking in with Blackburn.

“I’m at the airport.” He said a little breathlessly, starting to feel exhaustion setting in and adrenaline wearing off.”

“That’s good. The commander of the plane is an old buddy of mine and he is willing to let you on the plane seeing as Eliot and Brian are already on it.”

“Son of a bitch. He was on the fucking plane the entire time.”

“Yea. You don’t sound so good there Baby Spenser you really need to get to that plane and get treated. Where are you?”

Eric was right. He was starting to feel like the definition of shit and he’s pretty sure he looked like it too.  
“I’m about 5 metres away from the north-west fence, in between barrels.”

“The plane is about 100 metres to your south-east. Can you get there?”

“Uh. Yea. Maybe. I don’t really have a choice Anyway.”

Buck started the gruelling long 100 metre walk to the plane, feeling more and more faint with every step he took.

He could hear Eric in his ear whispering words of encouragement.

He was about 20 metres from the ramp of plane when Eliot and Brian emerged and started running towards him.  
Buck all but collapsed into their arms no longer able to hold himself upright. Exhaustion hitting him at full force.  
The two lifted him and wrapped their arms under his shoulders and started carrying/dragging him to the plane. Buck was distinctly aware of police sirens closing in around the airport.

When they reached the plane the two men started to treat his injuries. He could feel them full force now. Throbbing with the beat of his heart. The pain bare able but exhaustion and blood loss taking over.

He was aware of police and S.W.A.T surrounding the plane. He could here the Captain speaking to S.W.A.T or police, someone.

“Your harbouring an international criminal.” he heard someone yell.

“My name is Captain Marcus Smith and this is a military plane. You can not enter this plane without government permission.” The Captain said in a stern voice

“But Captain Smith, I will not repeat this again. You are harbouring an international criminal, if you do not turn him over we will have to take him by force and if my eyes are seeing correctly that’s Eliot Spenser also an international criminal. Would you like me to add a second charge of harbouring a International criminal to the list.”

The Captain waited patiently for the officer to Finnish, then laughed bitterly. “I don’t think you know how this works. You can not enter this plane without my permission or someone with higher authority’s permission. That means you need a warrant so I suggest you call your men off before we start a war between the police and military and before I run your men over eight this plane and I really don’t want to do that but I will if I have too. Have a nice life Sir.” The Captain said darkly before started to retreat back towards middle of the plane. He turned back to where the officer still stood at the bottom of the ramp.

“I don’t think you know who your dealing with hear. Those men,”The Captain pointed to the them, “work for the government. And those bounty’s places on the boys heads do not belong there. And that wanted poster for Evan. That was wrongfully placed on his head.  
And you need to leave NOW.”

That was all Buck could listen too as he could no longer keep his eyes open and everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A CIA liaison officer is someone who communicates or forces someone into cooperation which facilitates a close working relationship between people or organizations.  
> \- Naval intelligence officers provide tactical, strategic and operational intelligence support to U.S. naval forces, joint and multi-national military forces, and executive-level decision-makers in our national government
> 
> I also have never been to LA and don’t live in America sooo I have no clue what airports are like over there so I made it up 🤷🏼♀️
> 
> I am also regretting a lot of what I did to Athena.
> 
> Andddd There is more Maddie and the 118 in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie Buckley

Is was her day off today. She decided she would just chill at home. She was sitting on the couch scrolling through the apps on her phone, with the news playing on the TV in the background. 

What confused her the most was when she heard all of her brothers names on the TV. Shit. She turned up the volume on the TV, sitting up straight, listening with interest. 

With what she could she from the photos on the news were her brothers photos, all in military uniforms, none aside from Clay’s holding an American Flag. Under the photos were their names.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get worse for the boys The news flashed to another photo though this time it shows just Evan in normal civilian clothes-which was his profile picture on Instagram-on a Wanted poster officially made by the police. 

From what she gathered was that Eliot, Clay & Evan all had a bounty on their head for $30million each. Who put the bounty up is anonymous only leaving a phone number. And Evan was wanted for murder???

Maddie knows Evan has killed, she wasn’t dumb. He was in The military of course he had killed people. She never resented her brothers for killing. She also knew that they only killed those who deserved it and she was perfectly fine with that. That were ridding evil from the world.

She knew 118 were going to come around and ask questions as soon as they finished shift. She looked at her phone and that would be in 1 and a half hours. She slowly lifted her self off of the couch to go to the kitchen and bring out some snacks knowing they’ll probably want a snack getting off of a shift.

She never knew why her brother instead on hiding everything about him. I mean yeah she understood he was still in the military and was on an elite team which she wasn’t allowed to know that name of.  
Maddie was never sure of why they never told the 118 about there brothers, it’s not like they boys had to keep it a secret that they had siblings. But then again Evan never told the 118 that he had a sister until she had showed up. Even then he hadn’t lied but he hadn’t told the full truth. They were only half siblings and Buckley wasn’t even his proper blood last name- not that she cared- she loved her brother and was happy he started hyphenating the two last names.

The other thing she never understood was why he lied about his age. The 118 think he’s 27 when he’s only 23. She might not understand the point of it but she will always love her siblings.

Maddie wasn’t allowed to know what her brothers did but they did tell her more than they probably should, trusting her to keep her mouth shut, giving her the picture that they sent whatever team Eliot and Evan where on into places that normal military would never allow. Which she had gathered from experience (Evan getting kidnapped and her getting notified) that they didn’t have rescue missions if things went wrong, If one person was captured they could only send the rest of the team to rescue them and well if the whole team was captured they were on their own.

The boys left her two conditions which they had discussed with their Boss on which she could tell everyone and agreed it was for the best. The first option if Evan had died on a mission. The second would be if she called someone who she didn’t know to discuss what she was allowed to tell and what she wasn’t. 

Maddie honestly thought that in this case the second option would probably be the best thing to do, so she called the number her brothers had left with her.

“Hello.” A deep voice said on the other side of the line

Maddie took a deep breath, “This is Maddie Buckley and I’m calling about-“

“I know what your calling about.” The man cut her off, “You can tell them everything you know. It won’t matter much now.”  
The man didn’t wait for a reply before he hung up.

That was strange, she frowned at her phone. 

Well at least she got that sorted. Now that hard part is going to be telling & explaining to the 118.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Maddie sat quietly in her & Chimneys apartment, anxiously awaiting the arrival for the 118, knowing they would be there within a few minutes, even if they hadn’t called in advance.

The knock was loud in the empty apartment, echoing around the small apartment. She braced her self as Chimney opened the door for everyone, knowing the round of questions were coming.

The questions though never came. Everyone entered the apartment in silence sitting at the table she had set up with snacks. Their faces varied from confused, to- was that anger she detected? 

Chimney was the only one who had a look of sympathy on his face, which was confusing for her, considering he knew next to nothing. She may love Chimney but she would never risk telling him about Evan. The only thing he knew was that she and Buck were step siblings and she had 2 other step brothers who were, as far as he knew in the navy.

Maddie supposed she would probably have to get up and join them eventually. She got up, with a blanket wrapped around her and walked to the table where she sat cross legged on the chair next to Chimney.

Her boyfriend, ever so supportive took her hand a gave it a little squeeze, to which she squeezed back.

Maddie took in a shaky breath, “So what do you want to know.”

“How about you tell me why your brother was arrested In the middle of the fire station.” Bobby said with a little bit of anger as well as frustration.

Maddie frowned, “You didn’t see the news did you?”

“No. What hell does that have anything to do with anything. Now tell us why Buck was Arrested!” Eddie raised his voice to which Hen not so discreetly kicked his leg under the table.

“He was arrested for murder,” she said but quickly added in, “but before you say anything it wasn’t him.”

The voices at the tables got louder. “Murder.” That came from Chimney.

“What do you mean murder?” Bobby

“And what do you mean it wasn’t him.?” Hen

There was one voice loudest of all though. Eddie. “ARE YOU SAYING I LET A MURDERER INTO MY HOME AND INTERACT WITH MY SON?.”

“In a way yes. But not in the way that you think.” She calmly answered Eddie.

“The Fuck that suppose to mean?!”

“It means he’s killed. But he’s NOT a murderer.”

“Once again Maddie. What. Is. That. Supposed. To. Mean.”

“It means he was, IS in the Navy.”

Eddie seamed to deflate at that, while Chimney spoke up. “I thought only your step brothers were in the Navy.”

Maddie looked towards Bobby who was thinking. “He told me he tried out for SEALs but he couldn’t turn off his emotions.” He said quietly but loud enough everyone could still hear. 

Bobby than said in a louder but more stern voice. “Tell us everything.”

Oh where, oh where to start Maddie thought. “Well for starters he couldn’t turn off of his emotions but that’s what made him the best SEAL in history to date.”

“Evan Spenser.” Eddie whispered brokenly, looking at his hands. She could tell that he had just put the peaces together even if it wasn’t the full story.

The three others sitting at the table looked at him questionably.

Maddie decided to put him out of his misery. “Evan Spenser, 23 years old, youngest navy SEAL, and one of the best considering his age.”

“Hang on so his name is Evan Spenser and not Evan Buckley and he lied to us about his age? Why? I can understand the whole name thing but the age?”

“He was only 22 when the ladder truck crushed his leg and we’ve been treating him horribly.” Bobby muttered under his breath so no one had heard him.

“His name is Evan Buckley-Spenser actually. I’m not 100% sure why he lied about his age.” 

Sure she didn’t get way he hid his age but she did have her suspicions. He could never leave work alone and had an obsession with it. She had a feeling he was gathering information for the military or government about god knows who, but she was not going to tell them that.

She continued on. “I would like to get this story finished without any more interruptions.” 

She waited until she got nods of affirmation before she continued.

“Evan is my half brother and I have 2 other half brothers. One of which is Evan’s brother and the other is his step brother.  
All the boys are navy SEALS but Eliot our half brother and Evan are on a black ops SEAL team that very few know about. They do the more dangerous missions that no one is willing to send normal SEALs out on.”

She paused.

“Now, right now I’m not exactly sure what’s going on but from what I’ve gathered is that all my brothers have a bounty on their heads. Evan is now and international criminal because someone in the inside of the police department is obviously playing for the enemy and but a murder charge in his head.”

She thought for a moment.

“I think Eliot is also an international criminal, from when he was undercover on an op as a drug dealer. The bust was such a massive thing that went very wrong very fast, and when Eliot said he was working for the military they still locked him up. Even when the government confirmed that he was one of their undercover agents.  
He in the end just broke out of jail and still has the charge over his head.” She added thoughtfully. Even though she’s pretty sure that the police have to drop the warrant for his arrest considering the government told them to drop it, but she has no clue how police stuff works.

“Anyway that’s all I know, so don’t ask questions because I won’t have the answers.”

Everyone kind of just sat there in shock until Eddie broke the silence. “Where is he?”

Maddie sighed, “ I thought I told you not to ask questions I can’t answer. If he wants you to find him. He’ll send someone he trusts to get you.”

“What does that mean?” Chimney who had been mostly silent pipes up.

“It means when he’s ready for us to know where he is. Someone will come get us.”  
She shrugs.

“Someone?” Questions Hen.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” She replied with a small smirk and a shrug, knowing exactly who he would send and honestly she couldn’t wait to see her again, despite the age gap between the two.

Maddie kind of hoped she brought a tag along. A familiar face that would probably confuse the 118 a hell of a lot. Especially since that ‘tag along’ knew a hell of a lot more that she did and the ‘tag along’ wasn’t even blood related to Evan. She wasn’t mad about it either. The less she knew about her brothers jobs the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a mini freak out. I thought I had deleted this whole entire chapter and it took me hours to write. 
> 
> Anyways cuz it’s the weekend where I am I may not update for like two or three days but idk
> 
> I also wrote out like the whole story cuz a lot of the fics I read don’t do that and kinda just skip it completely but idk bout you guys but I like reading that kinda thing 😐
> 
> Ohhhh and Steve and Danno are in the next chapter :) but it probably won’t be from their perspective


	6. Chapter 6

Evan Buckley-Spenser

When he came to he stayed perfectly still. He could feel something soft underneath him-a couch maybe? There was a faint noise in the distance of waves crashing against a beach and faint voices that were familiar. 

Buck opened his eyes slowly. There was a soft orange light casting into the room, presumably from the afternoon sun, and there was definitely a roof above his head, one he had seen way to many times. Fuck.

“Look who’s awake!” Danno’s face comes into view looking down at him. The blonde man has an angry expression, one that tells him he was about to be scolded or lectured or both. Like a child. He hopes that Steve can save him from that fate.

Buck ignores the throbbing in his stomach and attempts to sit up, letting out a groan, to which Steve comes to his rescue and helps him sit up properly. Buck leans against him once Steve sat down.

“Don’t think I didn’t remember you calling me Dad.” Steve whispers In his ear playfully. From the little smirk on his face and the fond look on his face tells Buck that Steve didn’t actually care.

Opting to ignore Steve, he says without thinking too much, “Why is my arm in a sling?”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. “Why- why is is your arm in a sling? Is that what you just said. Steve, did he really just say that? “

Steve opened his mouth.

“No. No. Don’t answer that Steve. I know what he said. According to the boys, you told Blackburn that it was just a graze.”

“That’s because it was,” Buck interrupted.

“Nononono. The adult is talking. And the child is listening. That was not ‘just a graze’ because there was still a bullet inside of you. The boys had to pull a rusty old bullet out of you in a dirty old military plane,-“

“Military planes aren’t dirt-“  
Steve was cut off by a harsh glare from his Husband which steve interpreted as his if-you-don’t-shut-the-fuck-up-and-be-a good-role-model-for-our-child-your-sleeping-on-the-couch glare.

“You are lucky that that wound is not infected. Also the boys said that the police shot you. I should be complaining of why the bullets where so rusty for police. They shouldn’t of even shot you to start with, those sons of bitches.”

With Danno seemingly done with his rant Steve tried to lighten the mood. “Anyway I thought we weren’t supposed to see you for another 2 weeks not that I’m grateful for you being here now.” Steve studies Buck for a second. “Although unharmed would’ve been preferred.”

Buck just closed his eyes, leaning on Steve. “Where are Eliot and Brain?”

“They went to go shopping for when the others get here.” Danny answered

“Others? And doesn’t Eliot still have that drug charge against his head as well as the bounty?”

“Others include Blackburn & Bravo Team. Their flight should land in about 5 hours.  
And yes Eliot still has a drug charge and the bounty but I don’t know how but the news haven’t reached Hawaii yet. The only people who know are the police. That’s how we didn’t find out till 2 and a half hours later. By that time you were probably already at the airport or on a plane.” Steve took a breath. “That should mean that Eliot and Brian are fine as long as they avoid the police.”

Buck frowned, with a thoughtful look an his face, “What about your task force?”

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “They know about the bounty and murder thing but they don’t know that I know you. We’re just lucky they haven’t called us into a case to hunt you.”

Danno mutters under his breath, “Not yet at least.”

They all went silent, just listening to the waves crash against the shore, until Buck interrupted the silence with a yawn. 

“I think it’s time for you to get some more rest baby SEAL.” 

Honestly though Buck didn’t object. He was sore and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Steve guided him down to lay his head on the couch and lifted his feet up lie on the other side of the couch. Danno carefully lay a blanket over the top of him.  
“Goodnight Puppy.” Steve said softly. “Love you.”

Danno also included in his own “Love you.”

Buck mumbled tiredly, “G’night Dad. G’night Danno. Love you too.” Then proceeded to fall fast asleep.

—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—

Steve McGarrett & Danny “Danno” Williams

“Goodnight Puppy.” Steve said softly. “Love you.”

Danno also included in his own “Love you.”

Buck mumbled tiredly, “G’night Dad. G’night Danno. Love you too.” Then proceeded to fall fast asleep.

Danny smirked at Steve, “He called you Dad.” It was a statement.

Steve looked at Buck and smiled. “He’s called me Dad before but he doesn’t seem to remember when he wakes up.”

“Really?”

Steve chuckles lightly, “During missions he’s calls me Dad while bleeding out. Though he never remembers because he typically has a concussion or he just can’t remember. Oh and he also called me Dad earlier today when he called to say he was going to come back to Hawaii.”

“Of course he did. It’s no secret he sees you as a father. Remember he did have a really shitty one.”

“Yea. I’m really glad I met him.”

“Don’t forget he’s our Ohana now. He has us. Always has and always will.”

The two sat quietly, Danny breaking the silence, “Remember when Buck punched you?” He said laughing 

“Yes, I do that you very much and I would not like to ever, ever repeat that story ever again.” Steve said but he still laughed along.

The two were laughing until a loud noise interrupted the silence and they both frowned. The boys were only going to call if it was an emergency.

It was Steve’s phone ringing and it was Tani calling, which made them sigh in relief, although that relief short lived, Steve put the phone on speaker, “You’ve got me and Danny.”

“I know you’ve got a family emergency but we have a case and we really need you to come in.”

The two stared at each other their eyes holding a silent agreement that they will not leave their son unless it was really that important. 

“Why, what’s the problem?” Steve said.

“Remember how there is that bounty on those boys as well as murder/drug charges.” 

“Eliot Spenser has been spotted at a local shopping centre. One of the off duty s.w.a.t officers spotted him and is actively following him. We’ve been called on to bring him in and find out where his brothers are.” Lou continued on.

Steve looked to Danny and could see a worrying expression on his face. Quinn then took over speaking, “I know you guys had the day off or whatever because that family emergency and Steve’s car is getting service-.” 

“Danny crashed his car.” Steve blurts out. Danny looks at him with a what-the-fuck-why-would-you-say-that face. To which Steve gives a helpless shrug mouthing I don’t know. 

“Since when? You know don’t answer that. As I was saying I will personally drag your asses here if your not here in the next 10 minutes car or not. Find a way to get here. Or I Will come get you.” Then she adds as an after thought, “or I will send Junior. Get. Here.” They heard a squeak of protest from Junior.

“Fine. We’ll be there.” Steve says a little grumpily and hangs up.

Steve quickly starts, looking towards Buck, “I don’t want to leave him either but we can’t just not go and risk them coming here.”

“I know Babe,” Danny replies softly, “but how are we going to get there we can’t use my car because the boys have it and your car is actually in for a service.” Then Danny comes to a realisation. “The boys have my car! And they have a tail! Shit.”  
They needed to call Brian and Eliot now.

As soon as Brian picked up the phone, (Eliot is a dumbass and never picks up his phone.) Steve said in a rushed but stern voice, “You have a tail. Lose him. Don’t go to the car. Get back as fast as possible. Won’t be here when you get back.” Without waiting for a reply Steve hung up.

Danny ran his hand through his hair, while Steve ran his hand down his face. This-well this was very not good. And the others? Well the weren’t gonna be in Hawaii for another 6 hours- 9pm.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Getting to the Palace, well the may have broken a lot of rules. They definitely did not steal a taxi and sped and went through many red lights. Nope. No. Definitely not them.

“Cutting it a little close boys don’t you think?” Quinn greeted them when they walked in. 

Steve just ignored her and kept walking over to the smart-table. “So what do we have?” It was killing him to say that but he had to act normal. They couldn’t know, not yet at least.

Tani begins, “So you already know about the boys. Let’s cut to the the chase. Eliot was last seen on a plane at the LAX with Evan Spenser. He was then seen in Hawaii by an off duty S.W.A.T officer. He was also with this man.” She shows a picture of Eliot and Brain on the board, the picture taken recently. “Now according to facial recognition this is Brian Armstrong. Now most of his file is redacted as well as Eliot and Evan Spenser’s. But the interesting thing about Armstrong is that-“

“He’s dead.” Quinn finishes, “or at least supposedly dead, because to me, he looks very much alive.”

“Yes, but see the interesting thing is that Armstrong supposedly died when his parachute didn’t deploy during a training mission in the military.”

“All these men are in the military.” Junior states.

“I also did a little digging into the youngest Spenser, who is a little more confusing. He has two different files, all verified. One is Evan Buckley, 27, firefighter in LA. And the other is Evan Buckley-Spenser who was in the navy SEALs and was kicked out after punching his green team leader in the face after he had refused to go back for a fellow teammate.”

“Well, this guy doesn’t seem much like a murderer does he?” Danny said with a frown. Steve could see through him though. Danny was panicking and to be perfectly honest, he was too.

“I don’t know, there is a lot of evil in the world.” Quinn said with a straight face.

“I’m with Danny on this one this Evan dude doesn’t look like a murderer however Eliot on the other hand I could see him as a drug dealer.” Grover said.

Steve furrowed his brows. “What do you think boss you’ve been quiet?” That came from Tani. What was he meant to say. He couldn’t exactly say. He couldn’t say they didn’t do anything without evidence but he couldn’t exactly throw them under the bus.

Before he could answer a phone started ringing. Grover quickly picked it his phone and answered. He made a few grunts then hung up. “So the officer just lost visual on the target, which is weird because there is no possible way that they could of known. He was staying at least 50metres away and they didn’t once look in his direction.”

“They were tipped off or they are just that good, but I’ll say they were tipped off” Junior states again.

“Yeah, but by who?” Quinn says.

It’s times like these that Steve doesn’t know how he became a SEAL, because he feels like everyone knows it was him and Danno that tipped them off. He knows for a fact his heart is racing and his palms are sweating.

“Why, don’t you check their phone call records?” Steve says, which is a risk on his part. He’s lucky he programmed the smart-table (with the help of Toast) to show his number as a Private number if it ever came up on the bored. His number would be the only to do it, and there was no way that it could be changed. They had never tested it though so there was no way to see if it would work.

“Okay so Armstrong was currently called by-what the- why does it say private?” Tani says with confusion.

“Here let me try.” Quinn says. She lets out a growl of annoyance after she unsuccessfully changed the ‘PRIVATE NUMBER’ to an actual number. “Why is this not working.” She said with her teeth gritted and Steve couldn’t help hide a smirk. Well at least he knew it worked.

Tani sighed and continued, “well the call went for 12seconds.” She typed on the smart table. “And Evan was Called recently by-“ she let out a frustrated breath, “‘PRIVATE NUMBER’ for a total of 4 minutes 34 seconds and this was this morning at 7:53 and from the looks of It is this was 10 minutes before he was actually arrested and escaped.”

“Can you track their phones?” Danny said, knowing very well that they couldn’t.

“Give me a second.” Tani typed. “God Dammit these guys are impossible. Their phones are too heavily encrypted to be tracked.”

When she finished her sentence Steve’s phone buzzed with a text from Brian. “Sorry guys but Danny and I gotta go. Text us when you get any new leads.”

The two said there goodbyes quickly and left. As soon as the two left the building and retreated to the taxi they had borrowed *cough* stolen *cough* Danny was the first to talk, “we could not have gotten out of their fast enough.”

“Tell me about it,” Steve muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny that I can’t write 200 words on English Essays but I can write 7000+ words on this even if it is in chapters  
> But then again can’t spell.... 😕  
> 
> 
> I also apologise if you’ve never seen Hawaii five-0 and have no clue who these people are
> 
> Ohhhhhb And a may post 2 chapters tomorrow cuz the next chapter is gonna be short


	7. Chapter 7

Evan Buckley-Spencer

When Buck woke up from sleeping if you could really call it that, it was more like a nap. Seeing as it had only been 25 minutes according to the clock across the room. 

What Buck was not excepting was for everyone to be gone. Not that he was complaining it gave him time to breathe without someone hovering over his shoulder. Besides he had calls to make. He reached over to his phone that was sitting on the table, which sent a stab of pain through his body starting from the wound on his stomach. He groaned softly as he picked up his phone and a note that was underneath??

He placed the phone on his lap and slowly read the note. The note was just a scrap piece of paper with the messy, poorly written words that were obviously quickly scrawled onto the page.

Then Note read

Sorry we had to leave. We were called in on a case and needed to keep the team away from the house. Eliot and Brian, we don’t know when they will be back but they have a police tail they need to shake before they return. We don’t know how long we will be. You know exactly where every weapon is hidden in this house.  
Be safe.  
We love you.  
Danno & Steve

P.S. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE UNLESS YOU STAY IN THE YARD.

Also not sure if you were aware enough before to do the math but Blackburn and Bravo team, Clay included with be here at 9pm.

I can not stress this enough but do not open the door unless you know exactly who is there.

Love Danno & Steve

Buck smiled. He felt like a child left with way to many rules, (that he typically ignored) but he understood where they were coming from. Anyways he had a call to make.

He went ahead and went through to the familiar contact. The person he could talk to all the time. Sure he could always talk to Steve, Danny, his siblings and once upon a time the 118. Even though he has a feeling the 118 will be their for him now, after all Maddie had probably called Lindell, who would of said something along the lines of “it didn’t matter anymore, tell them everything.” 

“Hey!” The the ever so cheerful voice came through 

“Hi.” He replied.

“You okay, I saw the news, I take it you must be in Hawaii by now?”

Buck let out a little chuckle, “Yea, I’m fine mostly. And Danno and Steve are being as protective as ever.”

“I’m surprised they haven’t let you out of there sight yet.”

“Well that my friend would be incorrect.”

“Wait, Wait, Wait. Are you telling me that that Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett let you Evan Buckley-Spenser. The trouble some child. Out of their sight.” She said in disbelief.

“I am not a trouble some child.” Buck said in faux annoyance. “And yea they did, apparently a off duty cop saw Eliot and now they know we are in Hawaii and-“

“The five-0 task force was called into the case.” She finished.

“You guessed it!”

“Anyway why did you call?” She said.

Buck sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today, “Should they know where I am.”

“If you trust them enough not to turn you  
and your brothers in.”

“But, the problem is that if they know Athena will know and if Athena knows she’ll probably tell all the police. She probably already hates me enough because I hurt her.” Buck said starting to hyperventilate, hurting his torso.

“Buck, Evan. Listen to me. If she really is your family she’ll understand what you did and why you did it.”

Hearing that Buck slowly calmed down.

The voice on the other side sighed. “I’m outside the hospital now, if it makes you feel better I’ll see if they would turn you in or not. If they say no and I believe them, I’ll tell them.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thankyou.”

“No problem big bro. I have a feeling I’ll see you soon.” The girl said as she hung up.

With that out if the way, Buck leaned back. Hearing a noise at the door Buck immediately reached for the closest weapon to him, which was a knife, that was on the floor? 

Before he could even think to get up he heard the voices of His brother and his other brothers boyfriend. “It’s Eliot & Brian.” Buck let out a sigh of relief. This day was not going fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But the question is who is he talking to?🤔🤭🤫
> 
> I did say this was gonna be a short chapter
> 
> This was posted in the morning where I am and the next chapter will be posted later tonight maybe 6pm Australian time


	8. Chapter 8

The 118 + Maddie + Athena + 2 people :)

The 118 + Maddie were sitting around Athena’s hospital bed. They were having a heated discussion on the one and only Evan Buckley-Spencer.

“I can not believe he did that!” Eddie raised his voice.

“He had a knife.” Chimney spoke, “if he really wanted to hurt her, he would have.”

Athena groaned from the hospital bed and spoke in a raspy voice. “I would appreciate it if you boys were quieter.”

Bobby was quick to respond to his wife. “Do you remember what happened, are you okay?”

“Woah, slow down with the questions.” Athena said with a cough.

“He hurt you.” Bobby stated.

“No.” Athena said in the strongest and sternest voice she could master.

“What do you mean no?” Eddie questioned, while death glaring Maddie who hadn’t spoken a word since they entered the hospital room.

“No as in he didn’t do anything wrong.”

“How didn’t he do anything wrong Bobby questions.

“Would you all please just let me finish. He was arrested wrongly as well as illegally. And to be honest I would of done the same thing as him. There are so many dirty cops in the department.”

“What do you mean he was arrested illegally?” Hen asked.

“There is a wanted poster right? But there was no approved warrant for that to be placed, and there is only one person who could of put it out.”

“The police chief.” An unknown female voice breathes in disbelief.

“Umm who are you?” Chim says in confusion, looking towards the doorway to see a young girl about the age of 17 with long brown hair and tanned skin.

At that moment May Grant comes running in. “This is my friend.”

“And does this friend have a name?” Athena questions. Maddie smirks, earning looks of confusion thrown in her direction.

“Not important.” May says, “I came to ask if you knew where Buck and his brothers are, would you turn them in.”

“No.” Athena says firmly, like she’s speaking for everyone, while everyone shakes their heads. They may be angry at him, but they would never to that.

“Umm, shouldn’t we be speaking about this somewhere else, without cameras and where we went being recorded.” Chimney says.

“Eh, it’s fine I’ve already taken care of that, now let’s go, you’ve already been discharged.”

“One, how did you ‘take care of that’ and two how has she been discharged, you need someone over 18 to do that.” bobby asked sceptically 

“Well first We did something illegal and second she kinda did something illegal.” May said pointing to her friend. “Now let’s go.”

“Wait. Where are we going?” Athena asks.

To Everyone’s surprise neither of the girls answered. “Hawaii.” Maddie said walking from her place in the corner of the room to give the girl whose name the didn’t know a hug.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Maddie Buckley

“How did you know that.” Hen asks.

“I knew the whole time.” Maddie states simply.

“Are you saying you knew where he was the whole time and you didn’t tell us?!?!” Eddie said in anger.

Maddie wasn’t fazed. “Exactly.”

“Okay, we really need to get going our flight is in 2 hours.” May said.

“Wait what about the kids?” Hen said worriedly.

“Karen agreed to look after them all, with the help of Carla and Michael. The brown hair girl said.

“Okay, how did you know that, and what is your name.” Eddie said with concern about how a stranger new about them.

“Grace Williams.” She said and seemingly sense the worry in all their eyes added, “ Don’t worry, I know this because he told me. And before you start about him telling me everything about you, I kinda act like a therapist for him.”

“Who the hell tells all their problems to a 17 year old?” Chimney mutters.

“Someone who trusts their little sister.” She says back.

“Maddie I thought you only have brothers.” Chim says.

“I do. Grace here, is more Buck’s pseudo sister because he’s so close with her dad and step dad.” 

“So guys we need to leave. Oh and there’s an ambulance waiting to take Athena to the airport soooo I’m gonna let the nurses in.” May says.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When the got to the airport it was late afternoon, around 6pm, the sun setting in the distance.

“When you said we were going on a plane I didn’t think it would be a military plane.”  
Bobby says in disbelief as they approach the aircraft.

“Grace pulled some strings with the help of the government and we got this whole plane to ourselves aside from the pilot and a special guest. The only condition is that we can’t ruin it.” May says to her step father.

As soon as they reached the ramp of the aircraft, they were greeted by a stoney face, black man, who Maddie distinctly recognised as Hondo. 

He greeted May and Grace with a hug and gave a firm nod to Maddie to which she returned.

Now all they needed to do was settle in for the 5 hour flight to Hawaii.

__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__

Evan Buckley

“Well, well, sleeping beauty’s awaken.” Eliot teased, as he walked towards the couch.

Brian, the dickhead, laughed while he closed and locked the door.

“Yea, yea, laugh it up. But when I can actually stand without pain and can use my arm again, we’ll see who’s laughing.”  
Buck shot back.

“You’ll be lucky if you can use your arm again. We’re not doctors and we removed the Bullet and we never even took ex-rays.” Brian added.

“Wow what a rebel.” Buck replied bitterly while glaring at the two.

“Anyway we better start cooking for all our guests.” Brian said.

“I ain’t helping you, so have fun with that.” Eliot said.

“Oh and the 118, Grace, May, Maddie & Athena & Hondo are coming too.” Buck added.

“Really, more people? That’s like 22 people including us if I can do math correctly.” Brian complained.

Buck shrugged with one shoulder. “We both know that they were coming anyway. That would be why you brought food for them.”

“Speaking of the food, Eliot come help me get the food from the car. I’ll also quickly text Steve to say we’re home.”

Eliot just grumbled, unlocking the door and walking outside to the car.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Steve and Danny didn’t get back till around 50 minutes after they had texted, making it around 6ish. Steve went to help Brian cook, while Danny, Eliot and Buck watched movies.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__  
Brian Armstrong 

It was 9.30pm when a knock sounded. Brian quickly ran from the kitchen to the door knowing that Bravo team Mandy, Lisa & Eric.

He opened the door eyes searching for his boyfriend. Once spotting him pulling him into a kiss. “Good to finally see you again Clay.”

Clay quickly peaked his lips. “You too Bri.” Clay said leaning into his boyfriends embrace.

Blackburn cleared his throat behind them.

Eliot yelled from the lounge, “Don’t mind them! Move your asses out of the way and let them in!”

Brian just flushed a little and started walking back to his spot on the armchair with an arm around Clay.

Bravo team stood very awkwardly in the lounge aside from Blackburn who went to the kitchen to presumably help hand out the food to everyone.

“You know you can all sit down right?” Buck said to the group.

The group kinda just stood their for a second walking to find places to sit. The two girls heading to sit on the floor leaning against the couch Buck was sitting on. The leader and who looked to be the 2IC of the team sitting on the couch not occupied by anyone. The final two just sat on the floor leaning against a wall.

Eric, Steve and Danny came back to the lounge holding food passing them to everyone.

The three then proceeded to sit. Eric on the floor and Steve and Danny next to Buck.

“Okay, I know we have more people coming but they don’t need to know everything that is going on here.” Eric’s began laying out papers on the centre of the floor. “Let’s start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the second chapter for today.
> 
> I don’t really like how this chapter turned out but oh well 😐🤷🏼


	9. Chapter 9

_ “Okay, I know we have more people coming but they don’t need to know everything that is going on here.” Eric’s began laying out papers on the centre of the floor. “Let’s start.” _

“Many and Lisa,” Eric said pointing to the girls, “Were the ones to figure out who is behind this.”

Mandy then began talking from her spot on the floor, “Ok, it wasn’t very hard to figure out the LA police chief, Andrew Raydon is the one behind the warrant as discovering further that the warrant for Evan’s arrest wasn’t actually approved by the government. However we believe the main person behind the bounty is Mawlawi Hibatullah Jr, One of the Taliban’s most influential people. We also have reason to believe thatChase Mackey was working for them. According to my sources Chase Mackey was hired by Hitbatullah, he was meant to turn everyone against you, so no would notice if you went missing.”

Mandy nods to Lisa to take over, “From the intel we gathered that he wants revenge.”

“So he was going to kill us,” Buck frowned.

“I think torture is a more appropriate word.” Mandy says.

“But then why the hell would he give 30 mill for each one of us to whoever gave us in.” Eliot says.

“Well we think that he was never going to pay them just kill them.”

“But why?” Clay responded.

“Blackburn gave us access to your files and from what we could see that involved all you three boys that stood out was your mission in Pakistan 4 years ago. You killed a target by the name of Abdul Ghani Baradar.” Lisa spoke.

Brock, the quietest member of Bravo spoke up, “Why the Spenser boys though?Why not the rest of their team?”

“Now that we are not certain of but-“ the too girls shared a look and Lisa continued “Baradar was a very close members bet of the Hitbatullah family-“

Mandy cut Lisa off. “They’ve been stalking you ever since that day. All three of you. They may have lost you guys when on missions and occasionally in the public but they knew where you lived. Hitbatullah has people everywhere. There would’ve been a new person everyday. They would’ve blended right into the general public. .” Mandy said bluntly, then added in a softer voice, “I know what you SEALs are thinking, “she looked at everyone, making eye contact, everyone looked pale, she couldn’t blame them. “Don’t blame your selves for this. There was no way you could have known.”

“Does that mean this place is comprised?” Ray asked.

“No. There is no way they would come here, too obvious, as well as a buddy of mine encrypted all your phones. They don’t know we’re here.” Steve said with certainty.

“How the hell did you encrypt our phones without having them!” Sonny said a little annoyed.

“My secret weapon.” Steve said playfully. “A magician never reveals his or her secrets.”

Sonny growled.

“Sonny! Play nice!” Jason scolded like a father would. “Now it would be nice to know why we are here.” Jason questioned although he was pretty sure why they were there.

Eric smirked a little. “Well you were called here to get ready for the mission you were pretty much just briefed on.”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

For the next few hours they worked on the details of the mission as well as finding out where Hitbatullah was. They had all at some point moved outside into the fresh air, in Steve’s yard. Blackburn, Eric, and Mandy sitting in the front, with everyone else surrounding them, including but who was sitting on a chair Danny had Brough outside for them. 

That’s why, when the time came, they didn’t realise that it was 23:45

__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__

Grace Williams 

Once they had gotten through airport security which was surprisingly fast, the group started following Grace, not knowing where to go. Grace leads them to the car park, to a car, “Okay, so my car is parked a few blocks away like a 5 minute walk. Hondo, May, Chimney & Mads, your with me. The rest of you this is your rental, here’s the keys.”

“Where did those keys come from?” Bobby asks.

Hondo just laughs. “Never question Grace Williams.”

“Wait, what’s the address?” Hen asks.

“Just follow me.” Grace states simply.

“How the hell are we meant to ‘just follow you’” Eddie says unhappily.

“It’s a bright yellow car, you’ll know it’s me. We’ll meet you outside the airport.”

Once the group are in the car Grace says, “So who’s up for a little midnight run?”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Maybe she shouldn’t have described her car as bright yellow. Everyone including Hondo were gaping at the fact that it was bright, fluro yellow Ferrari.

She could almost see the faces of the others in the other car gaping at the car. I mean everyone in her car was gapeing anyway so she expected similar reactions.

She was lucky that no one mentioned it as they drove. She was just happy that no one was on the road with it being close to midnight. Which would mean a 15 minute drive instead of an hour drive.

She waited for everyone to exit the cars before she walked over to the front door knocking once before getting out her keys and walking right in.

She carefully moved to the side letting everyone inside. While Hondo went straight to the backyard and she shut and locked the door.

“Are you sure this is where he is, it doesn’t look like anyone’s been here aside from the blankets everywhere.” Chim said.

Grace just shrugs, “Everyone’s outside.”

“What do you mean everyone?” Athena asks skeptically.

“Follow me.” Grace starts walking towards the back of the house

She stopped when she reached the door seeing all the guys. “Oh dear lord.” she said out loud, halting everyone behind her. They all looked like they were in a cult. Blackburn and two woman sitting cross-legged at the front with all the guys sat in a semi- circle around them, also cross-legged. Aside from Buck who was sitting on a chair and Hondo who was standing beside him.

Everyone turned to look towards them. Danno breaking the silence with a “Gracie” and a big grin and Grace walked towards him and gave him and Steve a hug. “Go to your brother.” Danno whispered in her ear and her face widened with a smile. 

She walked back over to May and dragged her over to Buck to where they both hugged him carefully. “Good to see you little sisters,” Buck said with a smile.

Blackburn interrupted, “As much as I would love a reunion we have work to do and I don’t think anyone here knows who everyone here is so we are all gonna introduce our selves.”

Eliot and Sonny just make a face. “We ain’t little kids.” Sonny said at the same time Eliot complained. “Come on we aren’t little kids Eric.”

“Well Eliot. I don’t care we’re doing this.”

“Fine.” Eliot pouted.

“I’m Eric Blackburn.”

“Mandy Ellis”

“Lisa Davis”

“Hondo”

“Grace Williams”

“May Grant”

“Evan Buckley-Spenser”

“Clay Spenser”

“Brian Armstrong”

“Steve McGarrett”

“Danny Williams”

“Eliot Spencer”

“Jason Hayes”

“Ray Perry”

“Sonny Quinn”

“Trent Swayer”

“Brock Reynolds”

“Maddie Buckley”

“Howie or Chimney Han”

“Hen Wilson”

“Bobby Nash”

“Athena Grant”

“Eddie Diaz”

“Okay, now that that’s done. Let’s continue.”

“Also there’s food in the fridge, that you’ll need to heat up if your hungry.” Steve adds.

Blackburn sighs, “Now if we’re all done. We need to continue planning, you’ll get the general idea of what’s happening.” He added that last part looking at the newcomers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t realise how many people where in this..... so ima try find something for everyone to do so they aren’t all in the same chapter and so I don’t forget anyone. Soo the next chapter will probably be the second last with everyone in in. Then the very last chapter will have everyone in it again.
> 
> Sooo Andrew Raydon is a made up person
> 
> Abdul Ghani Baradar is currently the co founder of the Taliban movement
> 
> Mawlawi Hibatullah Jr is not a real person although their is a Mawlawi Hibatullah Akhundzada who is the current leader of the teliban
> 
> Alsooo I’m pretty sure Ferrari’s only have like 2 seats but we’re just gonna pretend they have 5. And how Grace could afford it, well that’s something we are never going to know


	10. Chapter 10

“Bravo team we head out at 0600, Clay your staying here.”

“Really?!.” Clay complained, not caring about the audience.

“Yup.” Jason said popping the P.

“Your grounded to wherever McGarrett and Williams let you go.” Blackburn added on.

“Hey, we don’t need a babysitter!” Eliot expressed.

“And I never said you did. But wouldn’t you like to arrest the police chief.” Blackburn reasoned.

“I mean I would but I rather take down Hitbatullah.” Eliot said.

“Eliot. You and they boys will take down Raydon and that’s final.” Eric said sternly making Eliot sulk and making both Buck and Maddie laugh and Clay get his little dipshit smirk.

“Everyone go inside and get some sleep and please for the live of god do not ruin the Williams-McGarrett household.” Blackburn ordered. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

0600 came and Bravo Team, Mandy, Lisa and Hondo said their goodbyes. Hondo leaving as he was going to help Bravo team, replacing Clay temporarily.

That left the Spencer’s and Buckley’s, McGarrett-Williams, Nash-Grant’s, Chimney, Hen and Eddie.

Buck was avoiding the 118 especially Athena. He could not bare see her, with the cut at the side of her head that required stitches, not many, but stitches no less. And he wanted to hide from the 128 because they were ignoring him because of the lawsuit, well they obviously cared a little or the wouldn’t be here.

Buck really wanted to hide up stairs but currently he couldn’t bare to do that. I mean sure he was good with pain and could easily ignore it, he didn’t want to cause himself any necessary pain. 

However he was willing to cause himself pain when it came time to arrest Andrew Raydon. The plan was to gear up as they would on a normal mission (with Kevlar vests and weapons) and arrest him like any other HVT, as they were expecting to be fought against even if they were police.

He guessed it was inevitable that Athena walked over to Buck who was sitting outside on the Beach. “Hey she said quietly as she sat next to him.”

Buck was honestly to scared to reply. Just sitting there with his heart feeling as if it was about to beat out of his chest.

“It’s not your fault.” She began, “I understand why you did what you did.”

“How do you not hate me?” Buck asked a little self consciously.

“Because if I were in your position, I would have done exactly same thing.”

Buck sniffed a little, blinking away tears that wear beginning to form, and gave out a wet chuckle, “Exactly the same thing?” 

Athena gave a small but genuine smile as well as a small laugh, “Well I don’t think I’m crazy enough to keep a knife in my shoe and there’s no way I could’ve gotten out of those cuffs as fast as you did...” She said trailing of towards the end of the sentence.

Athena moved closer to Buck, “Can I give you a hug?”

Buck gave a small nod. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. He gave a returned one armed hug.

“Ah- Thankyou.”

“For what?” Athena asks.

“For forgiving me.”

“Boy, you had my forgiveness before you even did it.”

Buck gives another small chuckle, “Speaking of that uh- How’s your uh- you know.” Buck says pointed to his head.

“I’m good, don’t worry about me. Worry about you self.”

“Could you Please get Danny and Steve for me, I uh- don’t really want to move?”

“Of course.” She said getting up giving Buck a kiss on his forehead and dusting sand from her body.

Steve and Danno came over to Buck a few minutes later settling silently on either side of him. Buck loved them for this. They sat there not asking questions (unless it was important) just sitting in a comfortable silence, slumping a little bit onto Steve, listening to the calming sound of the small waves crash against the sand.

Danno’s phone buzzed with a text message.

“Who is is?” Steve questioned.

Danno’s face paled a little abruptly standing up. “It was Grover. Him and the rest of the team are 2 minutes out. They started heading here after they got a lead on the Spencer Case and we weren’t answering.” Than he mumbled “They probably would’ve come here anyway.”

“Well Steve what’s the game plan.” Danno said in a louder voice.”

“I don’t know.”

“How don’t you know, your a navy SEAL. You usually have a plan.”

“Well not this ti-“

“Guys. This is not the time to be arguing.”

At that moment a voice broke out from the house. “Steve! Danny!” 

__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—

Grace Williams 

She was studying with May, while everyone was doing whatever. Well studying probably wouldn’t be the right word. They were doing more talking about random subjects then studying, although they probably should be studying as they were meant to be in class at the moment. I mean sure Grace cared about her grades but she cared about family more and she was willing to bet that May would say the same.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock to the door. She looked frantically for Eliot and Clay knowing they were inside and probably in sight of the door.

Grace made eye contact with them when she reached the door, May following close behind, the boys slowly disappearing from sight. Everyone else getting a mitral message to stay quiet.

She peaked out the window and closed her eyes as the knocking sounded again. “Shit.” She whispered opening the door, both her and May blocking up the view of the living room.

“What are you doing here!” Grace said with false cheerfulness in her voice. They couldn’t of chosen a worse time.

“I think the real question is what are you doing here, I thought you weren’t going to be home for a week!?” Tani replied with a bright smile.

Grace laughed a little nervously, “ Ah- Yea plans change and I brought my friend May, well probably head back to LA tonight though.”

“Oh right I’m sorry I’m Tani, this is Junior, Lou & Quinn” She said brightly.

May replied with a small smile “May Grant.”

“Anyway,” Quinn said impatiently, “We came for Danny and Steve. Can we come him?”

“Umm I don’t think it’s the best time for that.” Grace said. Someone sneezed in the background and Grace scrunched her nose a little.

“Steve! Danny!” Grover called.

No one answered. “Ok cut it with the bullshit. What’s going on? And where are Steve and Danny?” Quinn said sternly.

The girls just shared a look.

“There is someone in there now who. Is. It.” Quinn said again.

“No one.” The girls answered at the same time.

“Okay that’s enough.” Quinn said pushing past the girls. The rest of the five-0 task force following.

“Is there some kind of party going on here?” Junior grumbled quietly although loud enough the whole room could hear.

“Grover, Junior, upstairs.” Quinn commanded. The two obeying, pulling out their guns.

Athena spoke up. “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“I think it is.” Quinn replied leaving it at that, walking towards the kitchen, Leaving Tani to watch everyone else.

Grace just frowned. Why with the guns? Athena was right. They were very not necessary aside from the fact that Eliot and Clay were in here, but they wouldn’t fight unless they were fired upon.

Quinn shouted from the kitchen. “I got blood.” They same moment the boys came down. 

“It’s all clear upstairs.” Junior reported.

“Theres bloody bandage in the bin.” Quinn stated. “Grover watch them,” she nodded to the group in the lounge including Grace.

Grace folded her arms, not happy with them pulling their guns out.

Then she watched the inevitable happen. Quinn, Tani & Junior headed towards the back door, leading to the backyard and Beach.

Thank God for the small mercies that they hadn’t seen Clay or Eliot yet, wherever they were hiding in the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think- I think we’re gonna start to end the story. Maybe within the next two- four chapters  
> MaYbE. Is they key word here.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny and Steve turned around as soon as the door opened to reveal Tani, Junior and Quinn.

The two men quickly stood, moving to stand in front of Buck even though his back was facing them.

The trio put there guns back into their holsters walking towards Steve, Danny and Buck. “Are you two okay?” Tani said with worry in her voice? We saw the bandages.”

Steve just called out, “Yup, we’re good.”

They only made it to about 10 metres from the group when Junior halted the two girls. “Uh- who’s that?” Junior said with concern.

“I- uh, I don’t think you should come any closer.” Danny spoke with a tight smile.

“Uh, why not?” Tani spoke, “is it to do with the dude your shielding?”

Instead of answering, Steve spoke with a strained voice, “You guys need to leave. Now.”

“No.” Quinn spoke with a voice that held determination. “We’re not leaving to you tell us why.”

Buck spoke gently looking up towards Danny and Steve, “It’s okay, now help me up.” 

Danny carefully pulled Buck up, Steve standing protectively in front of the two, with his hand resting on his gun. Rationally he knew he would never use it on his teammates but his son was more important at this moment.

Buck still stood with his back towards everyone. “If he turns around, you need to promise not to shoot him and listen to what we have to say.”

“What the-“ Quinn starts.

“JUST PROMISE!” Steve screams desperately.

“Okay. Okay. We promise.” Quinn says calmly. 

Buck slowly turned around with his good arm raised, knowing they would go back on their promise.

—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__  
Quinn Liu

If Quinn saw correctly that standing right in front of her, 10 metres away was Evan Buckley-Spencer. He was a little banged up, with a sling around his left arm and the start of a white bandage peaking from under his shirt, only showing because he had his good arm raised. But that was unmistakably Evan Buckley-Spencer. Distinguishable because of the birthmark sitting above his left eye.

She knew she had to go back on her promise as soon as she saw him. She and Junior pulled out thier guns at the same time both Steve and Danny moved to stand in a protective stance in front of the youngest Spenser, also with their guns drawn.

“You two need to move out of they way or I will shoot you both.” It was an empty threat. She would never shoot them.

“Woah, Woah.” Tani moved to stand in front of the two mini groups. “Quinn we promised that we would hear them out.” She spoke through gritted teeth. “So that’s exactly what we are going to do, before we shoot them or Spencer.”

“Tani, do you understand that he’s a criminal.” Junior said.

“I am aware. But we are going to all put away the guns. And listen to what they have to say. Understand?” Tani said in a voice that held no room for disagreement.

“Understand!” She said again in a much harsher voice, which had Quinn and Junior lowering their guns with Steve and Danny doing the same.

“Now let’s go inside and talk. Without the guns.” Tani said emphasis on the last sentence.

—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—

Evan Buckley-Spencer

It was a miracle that Tani had convinced her co-workers not to shoot him. He honestly thought that he would be dead by now. Not walking side by side with Danno and Steve inside.

What he wasn’t expecting was Brian duct tapped to a chair, with a broken nose. With a guy- Grover standing over him Questioning him, with everyone looking seconds away from heart attacks.

Well that was- unexpected to say the least. He was honestly surprised that Clay hadn’t come out from his spot behind the couch to defend his boyfriend. And yes- he was behind the couch. It wasn’t very hard to figure out, considering the fact that the couch has been recently moved backwards, leaving a dusty area where the couch was and is no longer aligned in a straight line. He’s surprised that no one else realised or saw Clay for that matter.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING GROVER?!?!?”

“This sonofabicth is Brian Armstrong. Ya know, the one last seen with Eliot Spenser. I wanna know where Eliot Spenser is who tipped him off- IS THAT EVAN SPE-“

Grover was cut off by Steve, “I tipped him off. Yes, this is Evan Buckley-Spencer. Now untie Brian and we can talk.” 

Quinn looked around sceptically, “Are the other two boys here?” 

Ahh Buck thoughtful himself she is smart.

Steve sighed walking over to one of the armchairs, leaning his elbows against his thighs and his head in his hands, “I honestly have no clue.”

Buck smirked he knew exactly where his brothers where. “Clay come out you dipshit, I know your behind the couch.” Clay popped his head out with a sheepish smile that quickly turned serious when he saw his boyfriend, rushing over to fuss over him.

Buck walked over to sit on the couch, who no one was occupying as everyone was sitting on the floor, with the exception of Grace and May who were standing next to the couch. Grace who had her arms crossed with an unhappy look on her face. May with one arm on her hip, and a deep frown on her face. 

Buck carefully lowered himself onto the couch with his one good arm and yelled as loud as he could without hurting his stomach, “Eliot you asshole, get your ass out from the study!” Then added to the members of the task force in the room, “You guys forgot forgot to check the study.” He said with a dead straight face.

Poor Junior just looked hella confused, “How did you know that?”

“Classified.” Buck replied.

“You and you navy SEALs everything’s classified even if it’s not actually classified.” Danno complained.

Steve just patted his husbands shoulder in sympathy, as Danno had come over and perched on the side of the armchair Steve was sitting on.

“So explain.” Quinn spoke.

“What what about them.” Junior pointed to the members of the 118 + Maddie.

Steve just waved it off, “Eh, they already know.”

“So where do you want to start?” Steve asked.

“Let’s start with why your protecting them.” Grover says.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They spent the next hour or two discussing how the boys did nothing wrong and pretty much everything about the boys. With the 118 Maddie, May as well as Grace, exploring Hawaii after getting bored not even half way through.

“We’re leaving for LA at 1600, and the remainder of our team plus Clay are going to arrest Andrew Raydon.” Steve said

“Wait, isn’t Raydon LA’s chief of police?” Tani questioned. 

“Yes. And he was also working with Hitbatullah to put the warrant out.” Danny said.

“I think there’s also someone in the government working with them as well.” Buck added.

“Mandy, My-Bravo team’s CIA liaison is working on trying to find out who that is and they were going to send Romeo team to take care of that, once they find out who it is.” Clay said.

“Ok.” Junior said. 

“Ok?” Danny questioned.

“I believe you.” Tani made a noise of agreement to Junior’s declaration.

Steve made a noise of relief, “that’s good, because I don’t know what I was going to do if you didn’t.”

Grover spoke up, “Uh, Armstrong, I- uh, Sorry ‘bout you’re nose man.”

Brian let out a chuckle, “It’s all good, I’ve gotten more than a broken nose from interrogations before so this one one of the more friendly ones.”

“I’d hate to see what a bad interrogation would be than.” Tani butted in.

“Well we better get going. We’ve been here too long already. The Governor is going to get suspicious.” Quinn said.

“We’ll cover for y’all.” Grover said walking towards the door.

Just before everyone from the task force left aside Steve and Danny, Steve called out, “Hey, Thankyou.”

All he got was a bunch of smiles in return as the door closed.

Now all that was needed was to wait for everyone else to return than head back to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters!
> 
> I think I may also turn this into a serious of loosely connected story’s of Bucks past? Or at least linked to his past??
> 
> Oh and there will be a chapter with Buck & the 118 actually talking
> 
> And not that anyone needs to know but I’m sitting in the middle of class right now sooo that’s fun and all you people, wherever you are, are probably all asleep in bed. :( somewhere I wish I could be :((


	12. Chapter 12

The plane back to LA was very uneventful, well actually that was a lie. The 118 thought this was a great opportunity to talk to Buck without him running away. And apparently Steve and Danny knew that so what did they do. Nothing. They did absolutely nothing. Obviously thinking that he needed to talk to them.

They were travelling on a military plane again. To avoid the whole ‘it’s a criminal but I can turn him in at get $30 million thing’. Buck sat in the Back corner by himself thinking, just thinking. Nothing specifically. Just anything that came to mind.

They were about an hour into the 5 hour flight from Honolulu airport to the LAX when Chim approached him and he knew the others wouldn’t be far behind.

Chim sat beside him. “I know I didn’t hurt you as badly as they others did.” That was true, Chim never full out ignored him.”But I’m sorry. I know I never actively participated in the ‘not talking to you thing’ but I shouldn’t have- I should’ve done something to stop them.”

“It’s okay Chim-“

“No, it’s not. The others never should’ve treated you like that and like I said before, I should’ve sone more to stop it.”

Buck opened his mouth to talk but Chim kept talking, “Please don’t hate me, or at least please don’t hate me more than you already do, I was updating Maddie the whole time of the situation. I told her not to tell you I told her and not to outright mention it. That’s why she kept calling you.”

Buck opened his mouth again, not sure of where to start. “I- thankyou-“

“Thankyou? Thankyou for what?” Chim said in disbelief.

Buck gave a small sad smile, “Thankyou for updating her. I could never fully hate you Chim. Your my future brother-in-law,” at that they both gave light chuckles, “I’m not really sure what to say but Thankyou.” He smiled.

“Speaking of brother-in-law I brought a ring while we were in Hawaii. I managed to slip away, chose and buy a ring without anyone but May and Grace noticing. In fact the two girls helped me pick the ring out. Wanna see it?” Chimney asked.

“Of course!” Buck grinned. Both the boys had there backs turned to everyone else and Chim brought out the ring. 

It was a simple gold band ring, with flowers engraved all around the ring with a little Dimond in the centre of each flower.

“It’s beautiful! She’ll love it!” Buck said with a gleam in his eyes.

“Really? You think so?” Chimney asked nervously.”

“You brought it for her Chim, she’ll love anything you buy for her.” Buck said with a smile.

“Umm speaking of, I know your fathers a shitty guy and umm instead of asking him for his blessing... um, you know ima just come right out and say it. Can I have your blessing to marry your sister??” Chim says nervously.

Of course Buck was going to give Chim his blessing. He loved Chim, Chim loved Maddie, Maddie loved Chim. “Yes, of course, a thousand times yes.” Buck said with excitement.

“Thankyou.” Chim said

“Always.”

“I uh, hate to break this moment but I think the others wanted to talk to you.”

“Ok.” Buck said simply.

Chim slipped the ring back into his pocket, “Once again though, Thankyou.”

“And once again, Always.” Buck said with a smile.

He watched Chim walk back to the group wondering who would want to talk to him next.

Well that was answered a few minutes later when Hen sat down next to him.

“I don’t even know how I should start this apology. I ignored you, following the others examples and there are no words to describe how sorry I am Buck.”

“Hen, you don’t need to find the words because you’ve been forgiven.” 

“Thankyou so much Buck.” She said giving his a gentle hug. “I wish I could hug you harder right now but I don’t want to hurt you more.” Buck let out a small laugh while Hen chuckled.

“Love you Buck.”

“Love you too, Hen.” He said with a smile as Hen walked back over to the group.

The question was if he was ready for Eddie and Bobby. He kind’ve wished that it could be over and done with as fast as possible.

Bobby was next. Buck took in a deep breath. “I’m just going to be completely honest here.” Bobby started, “Here we go” he whispered more to himself than to Buck. “I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for sidelining you, I’m sorry for everything. I did it because I thought of you a son. And I thought that by distancing you from me would stop me getting you hurt.”

“It wasn’t you decision to make though.” Buck frowned.

“I know.” Bobby said closed to tears.

“Your forgiven.”

“Really?” 

“Yea. I’ve learnt that life is too short to hold grudges. Especially being a SEAL. Any day could be your last.”

“Thankyou so so much.” Bobby said with tears running down his face.

Buck gave another small smile. Now there was just Eddie to go.

Eddie walked over after Bobby left. The two sat in silence. “I’m sorry I ignored you for so long. I denied you seeing Chris and that was wrong of me. I should never have down that. I was mad and hurt and upset about you telling the lawyer that stuff,” 

Buck never told the lawyer anything, he knew on his own. He wasn’t going to tell the 118 that though. Maybe one day. There is still a lot they don’t know about him. And maybe, just maybe he’ll share more of that past with them.

“And I am so deeply sorry I hurt you.”

“It fine Eddie.” Buck smiled.

“God dammit Buck it isn’t fine because I- because I love you!”

“I love you too Eddie.” Buck rolled his eyes.

“No I love love you like I’m asking you on a date.”

“Exactly Eddie. I love you.”

“I-what?” Buck rolled his eyes and leaned close to Eddie giving him a peak on the lips. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Eddie asked in a daze.

“Of course.” Buck leaned against Eddie.

“How don’t you hate me?” Eddie asked quietly, his head resting in top of Bucks who was resting his head on Eddies shoulder.

“I told Bobby before, life’s to short. We could die any day and I don’t what to have un-finished business when I die.”

Eddie hummed a response. And two sat like that, holding hands the rest of the way to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters!!
> 
> I also can’t make up my mind soo I’m also going to change the fix’s name.....again....To ‘The Spenser Brothers’ and yes I know it’s a bad name but I’ll change it when I post the next chapter.
> 
> I also get some of you might not like how I made buck forgive all so easily but I did explain in the text


	13. Chapter 13

Clay Spenser 

Bang, Bang. Crash. The noises of rapid gunfire like he would usually hear on missions as well as the explosions. This was different though. 

Damm right this was different. They were in the middle of a police station. They had planned for violence. They had planned for people to not listen to them. They had not planned on this many fucking police to back up the shitbag known as Andrew Raydon.

He didn’t think the police would be this violent. They were shooting at them. What the fuck?!

He’ll later deny any of this but, he got sloppy, not expecting the police to do this.

That was the last conscious thought he had as he felt pain as three bullets hit him in the back of the vest and a pain blossomed in his side as he fell to the floor.

The last thing he heard was a familiar voice, screaming his name before he drifted into darkness.

—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—

Evan Buckley-Spenser 

It was a full out riot. He couldn’t tell where the bullets were coming from and who where shooting them. It felt like they were the bad guys. And the thing that was worse was they couldn’t just shoot anyone they had to make sure they didn’t kill, or shoot anyone not involved. 

Normally it wouldn’t matter. But in this case, they were going to create a civil war if they shot out randomly. It would be the US government/military, v.s. Civilians, and Buck didn’t think that was good.

The point was to walk in, get Raydon, walk out. The simplest plans always go to shit.  
They police were full on protecting the Cheif. They didn’t believe a fucking word that came out of their mouths. And they weren’t afraid to start shooting as soon as they recognised that the Spencer’s were there.

Buck just hoped the civilians had made it out of this, they didn’t need them injured because of a stray bullet, or a ricochet. 

He turned to the left just in time to watch Clay fall. Hard.

“CLAY!” He screamed.

__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__

10 minutes earlier... 

“Okay, so we all know the plan right?” Steve made sure. 

“Yes.” All of them groaned like little children aside Steve’s husband.

“And well do it again.” Danno said. 

“Evan. Do not. And when I say do not I mean absolutely do not hurt yourself more and that goes to the rest of you as well. This should be relatively easy. In and Out As Fast As Possible. Remember we have the 118 on standby but we don’t want to have to use them.” Steve continued

“Understand?” Danny said.

“Understood.” The boys replied in sinc, tightening up their vests and checking their guns, one last time.

“Let’s go.” Steve said.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Danny interrupted, “We didn’t talk about how you guys were getting in there.”

“We’re walking straight in.” Steve said calmly.

“Of course you are. Why would I think you had a proper plan?” Danny muttered to himself as Steve started walking towards the front of the station.

Steve talked into the comms, although there was no need as they weren’t far apart. “Boys keep you caps down. Brian you cover our backs, Danny, just keep tabs on Raydon & monitor comms from the car, I’ll lead.”

Danny obeyed quietly as did the boys.  
They all entered the station with their guns drawn. 

“EVERYBODY HANDS ON YOUR HEADS OR WE WILL SHOOT!” Steve walked in. It was a bluff, empty threat. They didn’t want a civil war. Although it was kind’ve already too late for that as they police had drawn their guns.

“MY NAME IS STEVE MCGARRETT OF THE HAWAII FIVE-0 TASK FORCE. I AM A NAVY SEAL AND WE ARE HERE JUST FOR THE CHIEF OF POLICE. HE IS INVOLVED WITH A GOVERNMENT INVESTIGATION.” Steve screamed horsely so the department could hear.

They weren’t expecting that to work so well honestly. Both sides lowered their guns and allowed the team to pass. It was all fine until the were nearly outside of Raydon’s office.

There were whispers as they walked past the officers. They weren’t being very discreet either.

There were whispers about what the Chief could’ve done. As well as rumours of what the police heard. As well as rumours about them not being actual military.

The group haltered as soon as someone pulled out a gun. The officer said in a deadly quiet voice, “I know who you are.” And that’s when things went to shit. 

The four quickly ran to the closest desk knocking it over to use as cover. Pushing over desks around to create a barricade  
as gun fire broke out when the officer screamed, “THAT’S THE SPENCERS!”

Well, they found someone who was a Dirty cop. That’s always fun.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Evan Buckley-Spenser 

It was a full out riot, bullets flying, the cops currently without guns throwing things. At this point he wouldn’t be surprised if they starting setting fires. They were being surprisingly unprofessional for police

He couldn’t tell where the bullets were coming from and who where shooting them. It felt like they were the bad guys. And the thing that was worse was they couldn’t just shoot anyone they had to make sure they didn’t kill, or shoot anyone not involved. 

Normally it wouldn’t matter. But in this case, they were going to create a civil war if they shot out randomly. It would be the US government/military, v.s. Civilians, and Buck didn’t think that was good.

The point was to walk in, get Raydon, walk out. The simplest plans always go to shit.  
They police were full on protecting the Cheif. They didn’t believe a fucking word that came out of their mouths, well they did at first until they found out who they were.

And they weren’t afraid to start shooting as soon as they recognised that the Spencer’s were there.

They were currently barricades behind desks. With Clay starting to move to get a better position to shoot anyone who shot at him. Eliot has disappeared, probably to get the son of a bitch who started this shit. And Steve was beside him currently covering Buck as he reloaded, with Brian watching their six.

Buck just hoped the civilians had made it out of this, they didn’t need them injured because of a stray bullet, or a ricochet. 

He finished reloading and started firing carefully in the direction Clay was in, shooting anyone who fired at Clay, in the arm or leg with precision, making sure no one was seriously injured.

He turned to the left just in time to watch Clay fall. Hard.

“CLAY!” He screamed. Crouching,  
Running towards Clay, tugging at his stitches, both in his arm and stomach.

He could here Brian not far behind him, coming to his boyfriends rescue. He could also hear Danno’s panicked voice in his ear, with Steve updating him, voice laced with concern.

Buck could feel his stitches ripping as he ran towards Clay. He could also feel the bullet that hit him in the centre of his vest leaving him winded the force of it knocking him over. 

Brian who was behind Buck pulled Buck by the vest over to Clay, then somehow dragging them both behind a pillar.

The bullets flying didn’t last much longer.

Eliot reappeared and he had a gun against Raydons head. “You all continue shooting. I kill him. We don’t need him alive anyway, he would just be preferred alive.”

That is what stopped all the shooting. And to be honest, Buck didn’t feel very well. He leaned over from his position against a pilled and started heaving and oh- there was blood in it. That- that’s not very good. That means internal bleeding and-and that’s not good.

Brian was crouching in between Clay and Him, there was a calculating look in his eyes, trying to figure out who needed more help, Buck made up his mind for him. “Help Clay, I’m fine.” There was disbelief in his eyes but he nodded focussing his attention on Clay but also keeping one eye on Buck, which wasn’t needed as Steve came running over no longer having to worry about the police.

“Come on let’s get you guys out of here.” Steve said softly, lifting Buck up into a hold that had Buck with his legs over one of Steve’s arms and Steve’s other arm supporting his Back.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Brian doing similar with Clay but putting him in a fire mans carry.

Buck pouted and crossed his arms, although he didn’t mind much, “I may be injured but I can still walk.” He sulked.

“Yea, well I’m not risking you getting hurt more by tripping over, Danno would kill me.”

Speaking of Danno he had forgot about Danno’s voice in his ear, that was still voicing his worries.

“Damm right I would kill you.” Danno replies to Steve. “Now Baby SEAL I would like to speak to you, I don’t trust Steven’s word.”

“I’m here Danno. Now can you tell your husband to put me down.” 

“No.”

“What do you mean n-“ Buck never finished has he had an overwhelming urge to vomit as he leaning over Steve’s arms vomiting.

“I uh-don’t feel so good.” Buck said.

Steve said worriedly, “I can see that baby SEAL.”

Brian was walking beside them, Clay still over his shoulders, Eliot in front slightly pushing Raydon to move faster.

“I think we should hurry up and get the fuck out of here.” Eliot said.

“The sooner the better.” Brian grunted.

The police may have stopped shooting but it looked like a bloody war zone. And it’s a little creepily how they were kind’ve just watching them leave.

As soon as they got out of the police station, Eliot all but pushed Raydon into the Military Humvee that had pulled up within all this chaos. Obviously leaving it to the boys to handle things. And there was a lot, of police from different precincts, being forced to stay away by the military, and there were a lot of ambulances and fire trucks.

And he was going to vomit again. He vomited up a lot of blood as paramedics took him from Steve and that would be the last thing he remembered before he was sedated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One. More. Chapter.!


	14. Chapter 14

Buck slowly came into consciousness. Unlike usually where he typically forgets everything, everything hit him full force. His breathing picked up, and he could here the heart monitor start racing.

“Woah, woah, woah, Calm down Cariño.” Eddie said softly placing a kiss too Bucks hand, who hasn’t even realised Eddie was holding his hand.”

“Where-Where’s Clay?” Buck said breathlessly.

“He’s right on the bed next to you. Look for your self.” Steve answered.

Buck turned his head slightly to the left, so his face was squished to the pillow. And sure enough there was Clay. Fast asleep, probably because of pain medication.

Buck’s eyes started too drop closed. Steve must’ve noticed.

“It’s okay Baby SEAL, go to sleep, we’ll all be here when you wake up.”

Bucks eyes slowly closed and he tiredly mumbled, “‘night dad, ‘ight Ed’s” as he closed his eyes once more.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

When he woke up once more, there was chatter in the background. He didn’t move but he looked around the room. Eddie was holding his hand, sitting next to him on the right. To the left was Danno and Steve, sitting in the middle of the two boys, Steve holding both of their hands. Clay was awake and quietly talking to Brian, who was sitting on Clay’s left. Eliot was sitting across the room giving a little smile to Buck, seeing him awake, while bouncing a handball against the wall.

The 118 and the navy SEALS were engaged in friendly banter. As well as his sister, May, Grace and Athena.

This was home he thought to himself. 

He gave a gentle squeeze to the hands holding his and he looked towards Eddie the man he loved. And maybe just maybe he could love Eddie as much as he loved Nathan.

He looked towards Steve and could see the approval glistening in his eyes. Bucks eyes watered slightly and his bottom lip twitched a little bit. He was finally moving on.

Eddie noticed the watery eyes, “Are you okay?” He said in a voice that contained both worry and concern.

Buck let go of Steve’s hand to wipe his eyes, smiling softly at Eddie, “Yeah. Yeah I am. I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter :)
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Peacecraft Recommend to add another chapter to tie up lose ends and stuff like that sooo I may add that in... or I’ll add a seperate work with that extra chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let y’all know I do read the comments I just feel hella weird replying and to be honest I feel really Weird even writing this sooooo  
> But I do enjoy reading comments:)


End file.
